Field of invention is the arch window treatment insert is related to an arch window.
Description of Related Art including information disclosed under CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The arch window treatment insert has slits at top and bottom not for design but to hold fabric tight and firm to form a design that is on the front and back of the arch window treatment insert. The arch window treatment insert does not need hardware. The arch window treatment insert fits directly inside the arch window. The arch window treatment insert is measured for a custom fit. The arch window treatment insert is made for a arch window and is the shape of an arch window. The arch window treatment insert is not rectangular shape and is not a wall hanging. The arch window treatment insert blocks out light completely. The arch window blocks light out there for in conserves energy and has a decorative appearance.